Drunk Sex
by Animewillliveon
Summary: Good smut I think, eren x levi, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's me Animewillliveon! This is an ereri fanfic so if ya don't ship/like, then GTFO! This is most likely a oneshot, but it could continue if you want more ?. Anyways, let's get rolling!

Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, not me!

Eren's POV

Todays mission was hard. We were exploring the outside to try and make it as for as we could. Most of the Levi Squad didn't die though, so that was good. One person I knew did die though, Jean. He died protecting Armin from a falling tree a few titans knocked over. He did something with the wires of his 3DMG gear to catch the tree, giving Armin time to escape. Horseface just about made it but he got grabbed by a titan before he was in the clear. We couldn't get to him in time and he got eaten. Now he's with Marco and they can both be happy making out in Heaven with Cas. **(Supernatural reference! No one? No? Come on!)** Anyways, I headed over to the minibar that was installed in the Headquarters a few months back for when times got hard or you just need to let loose. There was a dancefloor with a DJ booth, but it was pretty lame. The dancefloor was just a piece of floor that was roped off. The DJ booth jut had record spinners and didn't really have any records to go with it except for classical. Mikasa and Armin were dancing, Levi was drinking and Connie was bartender tonight. Everyone else was probably in their rooms or cleaning or cleaning their room. I take a seat next to Levi and order a drink off of **(dude I don't know if that's correct or nah. I can't brain!)** Connie. "Hey Brat." Levi slurs. "Uhh Captain? Are you drunk?" I ask Levi uncertainly. "No brat. Come on, you need to get drunk!" Levi exclaims. "Okay." I say and shrug. "I guess I won't stop the drinks." Connie says and slides me a drink. **(I don't know any drink names except beer, cider and bloody mary. That's the reason I'm just gonna say shot and drink.)**

 **Timeskip brought by L's kawiianess**

I downed another beer and cheered. Mikasa and Armin left already and I'm pretty sure Armin's fucking Erwin right now. LOL! Armin is a blond, gay coconut. " Brat, I'm taking you home!" Levi slurs and drapes an arm around me. "I didn't know you were into guys who were younger than you!" I say with a giggle. I notice my voice is slurring a bit to. "Oh I'll be in you soon enough." Levi slurs with a smirk. I blush and down another beer. "Guys it's closing time." Connie warns us. "Okay. Let's get ya back Levi!" I say and start dragging the midget behind me. Levi drapes his arm around my neck so his breath is on my neck. "You smell good sexy." Levi says and starts to suck on my neck. "Mmmng! Levi stop!" I moan. "You taste good as well!" Levi pulls off my neck before going back to sucking on it. I moan and I hear footsteps behind us. "Eren, Levi! No smutty stuff in the hallway! We don't need your jiggly things all over the place!" Erwin says. "Wait until we get to your room." I whisper to Levi and his eyes widen. "Okay, we're sorry sir!" I say and I run off with Levi behind me. I open the door and throw Levi onto the bed. He lands with a grunt and I climb on top of him. I start kissing him and it soon turns to making out. Levi's hand slips up my shirt and pulls it off me. I do the same with his shirt and I trail kisses down his neck to his right nipple and I start sucking and nipping at it. Levi moans and arches his back and I start working the other nipple. I switch and Levi starts to pant. "Eren!" Levi moans and I smile. I stop working his nipples and I trail down kisses to the waistband of his jeans. I kiss around the waistband, leaving Levi a moaning mess. I pull down his pants with my teeth and breath over his hard erection. "Eren more!" Levi moans from above me. "Yes sir." I say and pull down his boxers, releasing Levi JR. He isn't a monster, but he's pretty big. I swirl my tongue around his tip and take him into my mouth. "Eren!" Levi moans and he thrusts into my mouth. Since my dad got rid of my gag reflex with one of his experiments, I didn't gag. I continue to deep throat him, bobbing my head up and down, up and down. Pants and moans leak out of Levi's mouth. "Eren I'm- about - to come! Pull- off!" Levi shouts. I continue to suck and he soon releases into my mouth. I pull of with a pop and I stick three fingers near his mouth. "Suck!" I demand and he takes my fingers in his mouth and sucks on them, thoroughly wetting them. I take them out his mouth and I kiss him. I stick one of my fingers up his ass and he moans into the kiss. I slip in another and start scissoring. I stop kissing him because I want to see his reactions. I add in the final finger and his face is laced with pain and pleasure. I stretch him out and pull out my fingers. I start to slide into him. "You okay?" I ask him worried that I might be hurting him. "Yes, you can move." Levi tells me and I thrust into him. He screams in pleasure and I moan loudly. I start thrusting, trying to find his prostate. "THERE!" Levi screams and I pound relentlessly into that same spot, which I gathered is his prostate. Moans are coming from both of us and Levi's hair is stuck to his face. "Coming!" Levi says. "Me to!" I say and thrust harder. With a few more thrusts we both come, and I pull out laying next to him. "That was amazing." I tell his and brush the hair from his face. "I could say the same thing brat." I smile and we fall asleep.

So, did you guys like? I know my writing isn't the best, but please if you like it hit the vote button! It makes me feel whole. Also share it, tell your friends or followers or whomever you desire. Peace out pocky muffins!

-Animewillliveon


	2. Chapter Two

I've decided to make this an ereri one-shot book. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, not me!

WARNING: Contains a daddy kink! Please don't read unless you don't care about/like this stuff!

Third Person POV

Eren sighed as he started scrubbing the floors of Utgard Castle (The name of the castle the survey corps is in) with a toothbrush. Captain Levi decided that the place was a mess because of a singular piece of dust that was on the top shelf of a room they never use. So, that leads us to today, where the members of the Survey Corps were cleaning. Eren started singing a lullaby under his breath while he cleaned, trying to keep his mind off the fact he is never going to trust a toothbrush again.

"BRAT!! This floor isn't clean yet! Scrub harder!" Levi yelled at Eren, and the teen let out a groan.

"Yes Captain Levi." Eren said and started scrubbing the floor harder. Eren had been scrubbing for hours and the floor was clean, but Levi still didn't say it was clean! Eren moaned and kept on working on the floor. His arms ached, his fingers had lost skin from being rubbed on the ground and his knees were cold and hurting because of the floor.

"Why do we have to clean? It's not like we need to be clean people to kill titans!" Eren muttered under his breath. He could never ask Levi, he was too afraid that he would be punished by him.

"Eren, it's not our fault Captain Levi like being clean! We just have to deal with it and keep working hard!" Petra told Eren. He liked her, but she was always trying to get Levi's attention and she was always happy. One day, she wore her skirt thingy with no white pants! Levi almost killed her! Eren grumbled but got over it.

"Brat! Since you are useless in cleaning floors, clean my room instead! It'll teach you how to clean better!" Captain Levi told Eren, and Eren quickly got off his knees and went to Levi's room. He stopped to get some cleaning supplies, but then went off on the rest of his way. Eren was grumbling the entire way, but he stopped as soon as he got to Levi's room. He didn't want to be caught groaning! Eren quickly placed his cleaning supplies on the ground and started cleaning the walls of Levi's bedroom. About five minutes had passed when Levi came into his room. "Hello Captain!" Eren straightened up, turned to Levi and put his right fist on his heart with his left arm low on his back.

"Shitty titan brat." Levi murmured and he collapsed on his bed. "Keep cleaning!" Levi snaps and Eren goes back to cleaning the wall he was cleaning before. As he was cleaning, Eren felt someone staring at his butt. But the only one here is Levi? He wouldn't! Eren thought to himself as he scrubbed. He jumped as he felt a slight squeeze on his butt, and he whipped around. Levi was on his bed, smirking at the young boy. Eren felt his face heat up before cleaning the wall once more. He felt another squeeze, and chose to ignore it. This happened a few times before he felt someones crotch grind against him. "Ahh!" Eren moaned in shock and he heard Levi snicker from behind him.

"C-c-c-captain?" Eren stammered out as Levi grabbed Eren's waist, pulling him closer. "I didn't ask you here just to clean." Levi growled in Eren's ear, nipping it, sending shudders down the titan-shifters back. "What did you ask me for Captain?" Eren whispers as Levi grinds harder.

"Sex." Levi answers before pushing Eren's face into the wall and taking down his pants. "But Captain!" Eren says after a sharp exhale, due to the cold air hitting his nether regions. "No buts, only your butt! Suck!" Levi says as he put his fingers near Eren's mouth. Eren takes Levi's fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating the three digits. Levi takes out his fingers and rams one up Eren's ass. Eren lets out a scream before Levi starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Eren. He slips in another finger, and Eren lets out one of the moans he was trying to keep locked away. Levi smirks and starts fingering Eren. Eren starts to moan a bit as Levi adds another finger in him. "Captain!" Eren pants and Levi growls. "Call me Daddy!" Levi demands as he takes out his fingers and thrusts into Eren. Yes, he goes in dry, spare the saliva from his fingers. "Daddy! Oh, please harder Daddy!" Eren moans and Levi happily complies, thrusting harder into Eren. "Fuck!" Levi says as he bathes in the feeling of Eren's tight walls around him. Levi hit a certain spot in Eren that made Eren scream in ecstasy and he continuously pounded into that spot. "Daddy faster! Please, make me not be able to walk tomorrow and my vocals chords sore from screaming in pleasure!" Eren begged Levi, and Levi quickened his pace.

"Baby boy, you like it? Daddy wants to know if the feeling of being pounded into causes you as much pleasure as it makes me feel." Levi asks Eren and Eren nods quickly. "When Daddy fills me with his ginormous cock I love it so much. Makes me want to be a naughty boy Daddy and do naughty th-AHH!" At that Levi bit into Eren's shoulder, making the boy cry out. "Fuck brat!" Levi says as he throws Eren onto the bed before entering him doggy-style. "Daddy! Feels so good!" Eren moans and Levi grins. "Daddy? Can I cum please?" Eren asked Levi, and Levi immediately thought of something.

"Beg." Levi growled into Eren's ear. Eren let out a whimper, but he knew what he had to do. "Daddy please let me cum. It just feels so good, Daddy pounding into me. It feels so good, please let me cum Daddy!" Eren begged Levi. "Good job pet. You can cum." Levi allowed Eren and Eren shot his load over Levi's bed. Levi pulled out of Eren and turned the teen around so he was face to face with the older man's cock. "Suck!" Levi demanded, and Eren took Levi Jr. in his mouth. The parts he couldn't reach he used his hands to pleasure. He twirled his tongue around Levi's tip before taking him in his mouth again. Levi moaned and twirled his fingers in Eren's hair, pulling at it.

"Brat I'm going to cum!" Levi moaned and Eren kept bobbing his head, twirling his tongue around Levi while he was still in Eren's mouth. Levi came in Eren's mouth, and Eren swallowed it all and took his mouth of Levi's dick. "Clean up the mess you made!" Levi yelled at Eren. "Yes Daddy." Eren replied and started cleaning the cum off Levi's sheets with his tongue. "Good boy." Levi praised Eren as Levi got up and left. "When I come back for round two, this place better be clean." Levi told Eren as he left. "Yes Daddy!" Eren called after Levi.

Hope ya yaoi fans like this! Anyways, I'm going to drink some holy water and read some incest. Bye!


End file.
